


Every New Sensation

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety About Body Changes, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Pregnant Sex, Supportive Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is feeling a little anxious about rapid body changes in early pregnancy. Harry shows his that whatever else might change, his desire remains a constant.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 332





	Every New Sensation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> For PollyWeasley.
> 
> I hope you like this, love. Happy New Year 2020! The quick sequel turned a little longer than I'd imagined!

Draco spelled the shower steam from the mirror, and stood, frowning slightly at the image before him. 

He was seventeen weeks pregnant and the speed at which his body was changing as the days hurried past felt shocking. Exciting too, of course: Draco had wanted Harry’s baby for longer than he could remember, but even so it was difficult to accept how different he was looking after only a few short weeks. 

Harry and he had nicknamed their baby the _Snitch_ after their first scan, both of them unable to really believe that the smudged image on the scan was really, truly their baby. _Merlin_. There wasn’t much possibly of holding onto that disillusion any longer. Draco’s ever-growing waist was testimony to the baby’s existence. 

His belly jutted out in a smooth curve, heavier and weightier than ever before in his life and not even the loosest of robes could disguise the pregnancy. His bump had appeared suddenly, almost overnight and Pansy had been delighted. She’d said that he’d _popped_ , and that he deserved it for being such a skinny arse his whole life. 

Well, Draco certainly wasn’t feeling skinny now. 

He ghosted a hand over the side of his bump and turned, standing sideways to examine his reflection. The Rosemary and Honey salve that he’d been using since discovering his pregnancy had done wonders to keep his skin supple but he couldn’t help but feel stretched and swollen. 

Moreover, it wasn’t just his belly that was getting rounder. 

Draco’s nipples had grown visibly darker and larger in the preceding weeks. No longer were they the pale pink that they’d been since he was a teenager; instead they were caramel coloured and achingly sensitive. His pectorals had definitely grown too, becoming getting suspiciously yielding to even the lightest of touches. 

They weren't big yet- not _breasts_ yet, anyway- not by any means, but that didn’t mean they didn’t feel peculiar. 

There was a fullness there that felt new and strange. Draco’s body, known so well for twenty-six years was becoming a landscape of new sensitivities and erogenous zones. He ran his hand over his nipples, the now-familiar tingle rolling though him as they pebbled, standing proud and erect beneath his fingers. 

“Everything, okay Draco?” Harry asked, pulling Draco out of his revelry. Draco turned to see his husband stood at the bathroom door, his kind features full of concern. “You’ve been ages in the shower. I got worried, that’s all… I’m sorry I disturbed you, love but I had to check.”

Draco smiled, radiating in Harry’s rich, uncomplicated love. 

“I was just daydreaming,” Draco replied, gesturing at his burgeoning belly. 

It didn’t occur to Draco to feel embarrassed about his anxieties. Harry had been Draco’s unwavering support while they’d struggled to get pregnant and now Harry was steadfast and patient with every fret and worry that he shared. “Feel like I’ve wanted our baby for so long but now that they’re here and growing… Well. All I can think about is how my figure is changing. Just how different everything is starting to feel-”

Harry strode over, and Draco felt the tingle of Harry’s charmwork wash over him; a wandless warming spell, Draco thought, basking in the intimacy of the other wizard’s magic. Harry wrapped his strong arms around Draco’s waist and they looked at each other through the mirror. 

“That’s understandable,” Harry replied, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder. “Every expectant person struggles with their body image. I read it in one of those baby books you’ve got littering every surface… But you do look good. Fucking beautiful. You’re growing my baby, Draco and you’ve never looked better.”

Draco made a little snort, but leant back into Harry’s embrace. 

“You won’t say that in a few months, Potter. I’m getting bloody _breasts_ , Potter. Turning into a bloody _witch_. I know the Midwifery-Healer said I might need to buy a paternity brassiere but I never imagined it’d happen this fast. Everyday it feels like something else has decided to expand.”

“Your pecs _are_ looking a little fuller, perhaps,” Harry replied, his eyes glowing as he turned Draco around by the shoulder to face him, “but that’s no bad thing in my opinion. Your body might be changing but my desire hasn’t lessened… You’re still so gorgeous to me, and always will be.” Harry traced a rough, calloused thumb over Draco’s nipple and a small, unconscious noise of desire escaped the man’s throat. “Can I take you to bed, Draco? Show you exactly how much I like these?” 

Lust sparked in Draco’s belly at Harry’s obvious arousal. 

“Take me to bed,” Draco asserted, his body trembling with need for the man before him. “I need you to make me feel like I’m still the same wizard you married, Harry.”

Harry led Draco by hand to their bedroom, and lay him down on their quilt. 

The glow in Harry’s eyes had been replaced by the unmistakable heat that Draco craved. Despite Draco's cushiony chest and rounded belly, Harry still wanted him; still desired him.

Harry’s ardour felt intoxicating, and Draco moaned in anticipation, his tummy flipping over and his groin dampening with sheer excitement. 

Harry kissed a line down Draco’s throat, moving steadily downwards until he found his husband's newly delicate areola. 

Draco watched as he took one in his mouth, red lips working against the darkened nub until he thought he might orgasm from the sight alone. Harry brought up his other hand to play with Draco’s other nipple, squeezing and caressing carefully, using just enough pressure to make Draco pant.

“I’ll _come_ ,” Draco uttered, screwing his eyes shut. “I’m too sensitive, Harry. I won’t last!” 

Harry pulled his mouth away for a moment and looked up at Draco, his green eyes dark with want. 

“Then come for me, love. That’s all I want: for you too feel as perfect as you look,” Harry replied, grinning as he moved his lips over to the other nipple, teasing Draco’s nipple with the lightest of licks. 

“Your breasts taste so sweet,” Harry murmured into Draco’s skin, his voice breaking with desire, “and they’re bigger now. Fuck, but I could idolise you forever.”

The potions that Draco was taking to grow his baby were far too full of oestrogen to let his cock become fully hard, but that hadn’t resulted in Draco becoming less randy. Indeed, one of the potion’s more potent side effects had been the expansion of Draco’s prostrate until even the most lighter-than-air stroke made him firmly believe that he'd been charmed straight up into the stratosphere. 

Harry knew this, of course and never failed to take advantage of the fact. 

As his husband lapped and mouthed at his tender, pebbled nubs, Draco felt Harry’s hand move down to circle his quivering arsehole. 

Draco gasped as Harry pushed in a slick finger and he threw his head back against the pillow in joyous ecstasy. Every part of his body was a mess of pleasure as Harry’s deft, talented fingers opened him wide, massaging and manipulating his prostrate until Draco was sobbing with a deep pleasure-pain. Harry’s mouth was sucking him, and his fingers were fucking him. 

Pregnancy had changed Draco and every sensation was overwhelming. 

Draco knew he ought to feel embarrassed. He knew he had the hair-trigger responses of a teenager and, even worse, Draco knew was going to come just about as fast as one too. A whole body shudder flew through him every time Harry rubbed his sweet spot. With every lick of his nipples a delicious tingle ran down Draco’s spine. 

Draco felt the coil of his orgasm start to build after only minutes of Harry’s attentions. 

“ _Ah!_ ” Draco cried, feeling his climax wash over him. Draco’s whole body jerked as he came, shaking and vibrating as he felt his whole body thrill to Harry’s lovemaking. 

Draco collapsed on the bed, wanton and lazy as the aftershocks of his orgasm washed through him. 

“Good?” Harry asked, his eyes bright as they roamed over Draco’s body. He placed a hand on the peak of Draco’s belly, his touch as reassuring and loving as ever. “And baby feels okay with everything I did? You did come quite hard-”

Draco reached down and placed his hand on top of Harry’s own. 

“We’re both fine, Harry. Me especially.” Draco rolled over into Harry’s embrace with a sigh, and raised a hand to ruffle Harry’s messy hair. “Thank you,” Draco whispered. “I needed that. Needed to feel like the same person I used to be. I mean, everything’s wonderful. I’m ecstatic I’m pregnant… But I need to know that some things aren’t going to change-”

“We’re not going to change,” Harry said, propping himself up on an elbow and catching Draco’s jaw with his hand. “You’re still the same man I married, Draco and however your body might change I know I’ll not find you less attractive.”

Draco looked back at Harry, the man who’d caught him, calmed him and saved him in every way possible. He knew that once their baby arrived their lives would be irreconcilably different, but Draco was entirely sure of one truth. Theirs was a love that could survive any challenge. 

Draco gave Harry a lazy smile and lay down. 

“Then I’m going to have a nap,” he yawned, settling into a peaceful position in his husband's arms, “and afterwards you can take me to Diagon Alley, help me find one of these blasted paternity brassieres. Nothing too lacy or fancy though,” Draco grumbled, wrinkling his nose at Harry’s delighted expression. “I wouldn’t want you to _ever_ imagine I was encouraging you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
